That Night
by MsBokkyaku
Summary: [AU] [Akuroku] [RikuSora] [LeonCloud] Roxas is trapped inside the house when a major snowstorm hits. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t trapped with ten other people he really didn’t care for.


Title: That Night  
Author: Ms.B  
Rating: K+ (whatever that means)  
Disclaimers: Don't own.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
Dedication: Y.Y, cause she accepts and tolerates my yaoi-loving ways. XD

Summary[AU Akuroku RikuSora LeonCloud Roxas is trapped inside the house when a major snowstorm hits. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't trapped with ten other people he really didn't care for.

And so there's no future confusion: Sora, Roxas and Cloud are brothers. Cloud and Leon are both in college while everyone else is in high school. Yea, another high school AU fic, I apologize.

* * *

"Roxas!! Axel's being a food-whore!" 

"Well, Sora's being a stingy brat who won't share food with people that obviously needs it more than his fat-ass!"

Roxas sighed from his position on the couch, a pillow clutched to his head to drown out the couple of morons in his kitchen. It was winter break, a time for drinking hot cocoa and curling up beside the fire with a good book. Yup, just him and the snow drifting peacefully by his window...

"ROXAS!!"

Roxas groaned and flung the pillow to the floor. He stood up and made his way reluctantly across the living room to where his boyfriend and his brother were currently arguing over who deserved the last muffin. He didn't know which was worst; the fact that he was dating a complete idiot or that he was related to one. Well, Roxas did have more reason to dislike his brother, seeing as it was his fault he was forced to interact with people in the first place.

"Stupid Sora and his stupid ideas."Roxas muttered under his breath, making his voice high and squeaky to imitate his brother. "Let's work together on the group project! Let's all go to my house! Let's all make Roxas's vacation a living hell!" Still fuming, Roxas didn't notice as he walked right into a hard wall.

"Ow, what the--!" Ok, so maybe not so much a wall as a person. But since the person is Leon, there really isn't that big a difference. Damn people and their perfect abs! "Oh, hey Leon."

The taller boy smirked, ruffling the blonde's hair as he walked out of the kitchen. "Why so gloomy, punk? Axel not treating you right?"

Hearing this, the redhead protested with a mouthful of food, "I treat him like royalty, for your information!"

Roxas suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and dodged the crumbs emitting from Axel's mouth. Apparently his boyfriend won the battle for the muffin and since Roxas wasn't needed anymore, he promptly turned around to head back to the sofa. Maybe he can catch a nap before the rest of them arrive.

_Ding-dong. _

Or not. With an exasperated growl Roxas stomped down the hallway, prepared to greet the visitors with a death glare. As he yanked the door open, with more force than necessary, the blonde was suddenly enveloped in a lungs-crushing hug.

"Oh Roxy!! I feel like we haven't seen each other in months!"

"I just saw you this morning." Roxas corrected, his voice muffled by Demyx's chest. "And will you kindly let go of me?"

Seemingly satisfied with Roxas's welcome, the blonde released the boy and cheerfully skipped into the living room. The doorway being free once more, the other guests started to file in as well. Larxene was deep in discussion with Xigbar but both took a second to give a "Hey kid". They were closely followed by two girls: Kairi, who gave him a hug and a quick peck on the check, and her sister Namine, who did the same. Roxas raised an eyebrow at the amount of people but followed them into the house nonetheless.

The kitchen was crowded with teenagers, several who were munching on food stolen from his fridge. Roxas squeezed inside and did a quick count. Out of the seven people there, only three of them worked on the project and that's not including him or Riku, who was currently not present. With a sigh he whispered to his brother "Can we have a talk?".

Sora finished off his third cookie and turned to the blonde, crumbs flying as he chirped "Sure!". Resisting the urge to punch the cheerful teen, Roxas dragged Sora by the arm out to the living room.

Roxas put on his frustrated-as-hell-but-not-gonna-show-it face. "Look, as far as I know only five people are working on the history project with us. There are eight people in this house, and that's not including Cloud and Leon upstairs, doing who knows what. Explain that!"

Out of all the things his brother could've said, Roxas was not expecting a smirk (which looked totally out of place) and a 'Oh, we know what they're doing, alright.'

The blonde felt like strangling someone, and not to mention disgust at the thought of his older brother doing…things to Leon. Fighting back a shudder Roxas exclaimed "That's not the point! The point is there is way more people here than necessary and we haven't even started the project yet because darn Riku isn't here!! Why are there so many people here, Sora? Why, why?!"

"Well, let's see…" Sora started to explain, not at all fazed by his brother's small panic attack. "Obviously we had to work on the project somewhere and since two out of five people in the group live in the same place, why not just gather here? So of course I invited our group members: Axel, Riku and Dem. But I couldn't NOT invite Kairi, you know how we're like a little trio: her, me and Riku. But Kairi HAD to invite Namine, because the truth is we just don't hang out with her enough, poor thing. And Axel invited Xiggy and since almost everyone's practically here I let Dem invite Larxene. And Cloud lives here and what he does in his room with Leon is beyond our control."

Roxas stared silently at Sora, who not only wasn't out of breath but also proceeded to eat one of Roxas' cookies. In a rather unapologetic and smug way. Before, Roxas felt like strangling someone, now he knew who that someone was. But before he could even lift his hands to Sora's cookie swallowing throat the doorbell rang again.

_Ding Dong. _

Sora quickly finished his cookie and rushed to the door, squealing "Riku's here! Riku's here!"

With his brother-throttling plans ruined, Roxas prepared to take his anger out on the person who ruined it. But as the silver-haired teen entered the living space, caked with a ridiculous amount of snow and probably suffering from frostbite, Roxas found he didn't have the heart to scold him.

Emerging from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand (damn these hungry teenagers!!), Axel took one look at the human popsicle dripping onto the carpet and burst out laughing. "Oh you poor thing!" he said mockingly in between chuckles. "What did you do? Walk into a snowman?"

Riku responded with a glare, but couldn't really do a decent job because his teeth were chattering too much. "For your information/asshole/, I just walked through a fucking blizzard to get here for the project. I'm lucky I didn't freeze to death half-way here."

Axel snorted. "You live four blocks away."

"Have you seen outside?!" Riku exclaimed with such ferocity that a few icicles hanging off his hair got shaken off.

Soon the others appeared in the living to see what the commotion was, that and probably because they ran out of edible substances in the kitchen.

"Woah." muttered Kairi, who was pulling back the curtains on the window. "Guys, he's right. I can't even see outside, it's just all white."

"Oh the wind probably just happens to be blowing on this side of the house." said Axel, flopping onto the sofa and flicking on the TV to the news channel. "It can't be that bad."

'—_said to be one of the biggest and worst snowstorms the city has ever seen. Combined with fierce winds and slick roads, it also makes it one of the most dangerous. People are advised to stay indoors and refrain from any and all traveling, especially on the road. Back to you, John.'_

'_Thank you, Wendy. In other news, blackouts have been happening throughout the city. In most cases they have regained power almost immediately. But for some, they are not so lucky. Here's Tom Johnson with the inside report. Tom?'_

'_Thanks, John. I am here live—'_

They never did hear Tom's report because suddenly without warning, the TV flickered shut. Nine teens and two young-adults stared at the dark screen, as if waiting for Tom to appear again and make everything right.

"Probably just the TV or something." Axel muttered, reaching for the remote. Halfway there the rest of the lights turned off and they were immersed in total darkness and silence for about a minute. A minute later the lights didn't turn back on but the silence was disrupted as a voice that sounded distinctively like Axel's echoed everyone's thoughts: "Oh shit."

* * *

To be continued… 

Find out next chapter: Where the hell are the parents? Will we ever hear Tom's report? Will they all starve from lack of food? And most important of all: Am I going anywhere with this?! I'll answer that last one right now: big fat sarcastic, not to mention plot less, NO.


End file.
